fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cynthia van Sooren
''Marble, divine beings were watching her moves carefully. Even though they were dead and destroyed by the reckless nature of time and acid rains, they seemed highly dangerous. Dead? Maybe "inanimate" would be the more appropriate adjective here. But it all depends. Nothing is sure in the world full of magical experiments, wars, crimes with the supernatural background. Maybe the famous and mighty Evergreen turned her enemies into marble figures and put them here? She isn't that strong. However, Laxus, one of the most powerful mages of the Fairy Tail Guild could have done it. Who knows? No, he's to obstinate to sacrifice his precious time. He has to wipe out a lot of mages walking on the continent, who don't know apparently how to use magical abilities in order to help others, not only for personal gain. The woman, who was carefully walking through the corridor filled with darkness and weird pressure, felt a cold blade on her right shoulder. It began to hurt her. It was going deeper and deeper, but she didn't scream. "I've caught you", said a masculine, a bit annoying voice. The sword became covered in unknown magical matter and sliced the young woman's woman in a half immediately. A plait of shining energy was dancing in the hall for a while, giving evidence of the killer's broad power range. However, his smile vanished quickly as he saw the corpse turning into a thick cloud of brown and white flames. "What the...", he whispered, but he couldn't finish the sentence, because his opponent was fast enough to appear again in the magical matter, to do a backward somersault, turn around and make him fall on the ground with a strong, horizontal kick, only a few inches over the ground. She was naked, because the fire was still transforming back to its original state - her outfit. The female mage got a giant, wide sword out of the white matter and touched the man's crotch with it. "I can do some tricks with my sword. Similar to yours", she sighed with annoyance, "D'you wanna try one?". "Who are you?", he asked and it was clear that he was scared to death. She giggled and answered. "I am..." Cynthia van Sooren, also known as The Utopia Remover, a former member of the dark guild Death's Head Caucus, the pink-haired and big-breasted Ikaruga's most talented student. I was born in Fiore, but was raised in Ivory, a small island far from this cathedral. When I was fourteen, I lost my sister, Leonarl, and after that Laxus Dreyar, that hypocrite, got rid of my parents violently, with brutality. He had no mercy on them, even if they didn't do anything bad. Before he killed them, he had been playing with their weak bodies. Now I'm a wandering mage and my biggest dream is to face him one day. I don't want to fight him, I just wanna talk to him. Of what he did. But if he doesn't want to say anything about his sins, I'll feel forced to use all my powers against him. And, believe me, the level of magical energy inside me is really high. I'm the user of Classical Reflection Magic, which allows me to modify anything surrounding me into it's opposite meaning. ''"When I was younger, I wanted to be a singer. My voice was very beautiful, everybody flattered me. I used to earn money to fill my empty purse. My mother always wanted to be an artist: a poet, a writer, maybe a painter. And I wanted to make her dream come true, but in a little different form. She worked as a scientist, so as my father. Tell me, have science or laboratories got anything to do with Fairy Tail? With magic? The thing I'm so good in?", she finished her story and faded in a cloud of green roses. '' Appearance Personality Magic & abilities Trivia Category:Females Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Holder-Mage